


[podfic] Let Sleeping Snakes Lie

by burnhamofvulcan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Snakes, post armageddon that wasn't, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan/pseuds/burnhamofvulcan
Summary: Podfic of Blue_Sparkle's "Let Sleeping Snakes Lie""Aziraphale confesses his love for Crowley when he can contain it no longer. Oh, not to the demon himself of course. To a sleeping snake."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[podfic] Let Sleeping Snakes Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Sleeping Snakes Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754593) by [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle). 



  
_cover art by[burnhamofvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan)_

 **Text:** [Let Sleeping Snakes Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754593)

 **Author:** [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle)

 **Reader:** [burnhamofvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan)

 **Length:** 14:24

 **Download from Mediafire:** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/8fqgloul7jmbl0a/let_sleeping_snakes_lie_.mp3/file) | audiobook  


**Stream from Soundcloud:**

**Author's Note:**

> it only took me....... six months to get this 14-minute podfic done! record time! (protip: edit AT MOST a week after you record because otherwise hearing your voice becomes bad™ again) this is a very cute fic and finally, finally i'm posting!
> 
> the cover art is a green snake ([original image](https://images.unsplash.com/photo-1514723831556-c6377511171c?ixlib=rb-1.2.1&ixid=eyJhcHBfaWQiOjEyMDd9&auto=format&fit=crop&w=1055&q=80) under cc) because my attempt with a black snake looked like [a? disco album??](https://i.imgur.com/6ZAI9eN.jpg)
> 
> i'm at [iskierka](https://iskierka.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
